Murid Baru
by shxramin
Summary: (CHAP 2) terinspirasi run bts eps 11 tapi yoongi disini TIDAK GS :) jadi pairnya YAOI dengan beberapa couple NAMGA/NAMGI, MINYOON, TAEGI, SOPE/HOPEGA/YOONSEOK! seme! NAM, JIM, TAE, HOPE! uke! YOONGI, JIN,KOOK (PS: kalau mau official pair silahkan kasih saran, buat akhir ceritanya akan buat polling YOONGI buat siapa :v)
1. Chapter 1

Murid Baru

 **Ada murid baru pindah di kelas 2-1 nih. Seorang perempuan manis sekali! Banyak desas-desus dari kelas-kelas lain tentang murid baru di kelas kami, kelas 2-1, namun mereka hanya tahu chasingnya saja!**

 **NamGi/NamGa , MinYoon , TaeGi/TaeGa  
**

 **Bukan GENDERSWITCH!**

 **Fyi, Seokjin gak jadi pasangannya Yoongi soalnya dia sepupu jauhnya Yoongi ;') dan Kooki sama tsunderenya kayak Yoongi  
**

 **PROLOG!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" _apa kalian sudah dengar kalau sekolah kita ada murid baru?"_

" _wah wah benarkah? Kata siapa?"_

" _Guru Kim tdak sengaja mengatakannya padaku tadi pagi,"_

" _di kelas mana ya dia ditempatkan?"_

" _yang pasti bukan kelas kita,"_

" _benar sih, kelas kita gak normal hahahaha,"_

" _Park Jimin, di panggil Guru Kim di ruang guru sekarang,"_

" _eh?"_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Park Jimin, ketua kelas 2-1, memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Teman-temannya sih tidak kaget jika si bantet itu tiba-tiba senyum gak jelas. Jimin berdiri di depan podium kelas dan berdeham.

"guys, murid baru itu masuk kelas kita,"

"ciusan?"

"miapaahhh?"

"yeaaay,"

"mana mana? Woy manaaa?"

Jimin menenangkan temannya dan dia keluar untuk menyuruh masuk muid baru. Jimin sedikit tersipu saat berbicara dengannya. Karena dia sungguh sangat cantik!

Suasana heboh terdengar di dalam kelas yang hanya berisi enam anak ajaib ini. Untuk inormasi ini adalah kelas khusus anak penyetor dana tersebesar di sekolah ini. Jadi mereka mendapatkan fasilitas enak termasuk adanya AC dan kulkas mini di dalam kelas.

"hai. Min Yoonji. Dari Daegu. Salam kenal,"

Sang murid baru atau yang bernama Yoonji hanya berbicara singkat dan pandangan mata yang datar. Semua murid terdiam dan menatap Yoonji dalam diam.

"WUAAH CANTIKNYAAAA"

"QAQA JADI QAQA KUKI DUMS ;'("

"TIPE GUE BANGET,"

"WAJAHMU BAGAIKAN BUNGA MAWAR YANG MEKAR SAAT PERTAMA KALINYA! WAJAHMU—"

"WOY BISA DIEM KAGAK?!"

Jimin berteriak jengkel dengan kelakukan abnormal temannya yang kumat. Ia melirik Yoonji yang tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan kelakuan mereka.

"nah Yoonji silahkan duduk di bangku di belakang Jungkook. Itu itu. Yaah padahal seharusnya kamu di belakangku sih,"

Yoonji melenggang cuek tidak peduli ocehan Jimin dan berjalan sedikit aneh ke bangkunya. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum duduk. Ia menoleh sekitar dan sepertinya ada yang aneh.

"hei kamu,"

"y-ya?"

"apa hanya enam anak saja?"

Jungkook yang tiba-tiba di tanya jadi gugup. Ia mengangguk cepat dan pura-pura tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan Yoonji.

Yoonji masih menoleh mencari sesuatu hingga seseorang yang ia cari masuk ke dalam kelas.

"hei Seokjin!"

Yang di panggil menoleh dan sedikit lola melihat wajah Yoonji. Ia mendekati Yoonji dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"AH LAMA TIDAK BERTEMU YOONG-HMPH?!" Yoonji menutup mulut Seokjin cepat dan mendesis di depan mukanya.

"makanya balas PC LINE ku bodoh! Cepat-cepat!"

Seokjin hanya mengangguk dan duduk kursi di depan Namjoon. Sedangkan anak lainnya menatap interaksi kedua orang tadi dengan pandangan bertanya.

"kamu sudah kenal Seokjin?" tanya Taehyung penasaran. Yoonji terkesikap dan mengangguk canggung sambil mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"y-ya dia.. anu.. saudara," Yoonji mengatakan jawaban yang hampir benar, dan Taehyung Cuma mengangguk singkat.

"jika Yoonji ada kesulitan mengerjakan tugas, Taehyung bisa membantumu," sahut Jimin santai. Taehyung menggeplak kepala Jimin dengan kamus.

"kita belum memperkenalkan diri kan?" Namjoon tiba-tiba berdiri dan berhadap di depan Yoonji.

"aku Kim Namjoon, yang paling tampan di kelas ini," sambil membuat _heart sign_ dengan jarinya.

"aku Park Jimin, ketua kelas,"

"aku Jeon Jungkook, panggil Jungkook atau Kuki,"

"Kim Taehyung,"

"HAIII JUNG HOSEOK! SALAM KENAL CANTIK!"

"apa aku juga memperkenalkan diri? Hehe,"

Yoonji menatap teman-temannya sekilas dan mengangguk. Ia mengusir Hoseok yang duduk di mejanya.

"panggil saja aku Yoonji,"

Ia menatap malas ke arah luar jendela. Sedangkan yang lain heboh dengan suatu hal. Ia merasa terbebani dengan pindah ke sekolah ini apalagi dengan statusnya sekarang. Astaga ia harus bersabar sekelas dengan anak-anak ajaib itu.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Gimana gimana?**

 **Lanjut?**

 **Next minta momentnya siapa?**

 **Ini genre romance (momentnya couple yang Adora sebut di atas) dan juga drama (pengungkapan jati diri sesungguhnya dari Yoonji)**

 **RNR YAAAA**

 **TTD : ADORA-CB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

" **hari pertama Yoonji"**

 **ALL YOONJI aka YOONGI POV except Yoonseok pov**

 **Paragraf italic means FLASHBACK**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

Aku mengambil tasku yang berada di atas sofa. Sekilas melirik cermin besar di dekat pintu kamarku. Aku menatap diriku yang berpakaian seragam dari sekolah terkenal di Seoul. Ayahku juga penyumbang dana disana dan akhirnya aku di sekolahkan disana namun dengan identitas berbeda karena ada suatu misi yang harus aku jalankan.

" _kamu harus melakukannya Yoong,"_

" _aku tidak mau ayah!"_

" _ini demi keluarga kita Yoong! Demi ibumu!"_

" _cukup! Jangan sebut-sebut ibu!"_

" _baiklah aku akan menjalankan misimu yah. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku mau semua yang aku inginkan! Dan kembalikan ibu seperti semula..."_

"Min Yoongi, mobil sudah siap,"

Aku tersentak dan menoleh pada supir pribadiku. Yang hanya mengetahui identitasku hanya keluarga besarku saja, dan yang mengetahui aku berubah menjadi seperti ini hanya keluargaku saja.

"ayah masih belum kembali juga?"

"belum Tuan," aku menghela napas sebentar dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Aku menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam sekolah. Untungnya tubuhku yang kecil ini tidak menjadikan mereka curiga jika aku ini lelaki. Disini hanya Seokjin, saudaraku, yang mengetahui aku lelaki. Selebihnya tidak, bahkan guruku tidak tahu. Apalagi teman sekelasku yang bodoh itu.

"YOONJIIII"

Aku berhenti dan menatap datar Jimin yang berlari dari arah parkiran. Ah dia sepertinya tahu tren, lihatlah sepeda motor _gede_ nya yang berwarna merah itu.

"ada apa?"

"ayo masuk kelas bersama," Aku mengangguk singkat dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"sehabis istirahat pertama berakhir, kita akan berjalan berkeliling sekolah! Aku akan menunjukkanmu situasi sekolah kita, hehe,"

"bagaimana dengan pelajaran?"

"bukan masalah! Kelas kita kelas khusus jadi tidak ada hukuman untuk kami, hehe," kenapa setiap akhir perkataannya ia akhiri dengan cekikikan, itu tidak lucu sama sekali!

"hmm aku nurut saja sama ketua kelas,"

Aku melihatnya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk semangat. Aku jadi khawatir kepalanya akan terlepas saking kuatnya ia mengangguk. Aku nyengir membayangkannya.

"PAGIIII"

"Pagi juga Jimin! Yoonji!"

"YA YA PARK! KAU MELEWATKAN JADWAL PIKETMU LAGI!"

Aku menatap datar teriakan itu. Jimin dan Hoseok saling berteriak dan beragumen membuat perutku ikut berteriak kelaparan. Aku melirik jam. Kata Jimin yang masuk kelas ini diberi dispensasi kan? Baiklah aku akan ke kantin sekarang.

"tunggu, Yoonji."Aku menoleh dan menatap Namjoon berjalan cepat menghampiriku.

"ada apa?"

"mau ke kantin? Aku ikut!" aku tersentak. Darimana si bontot ini tahu kalau aku ingin ke kantin?

"aku hanya melihat gerak-gerikmu saja kok! Aku tidak dapat membaca pikiran! Hahaha yuk!"

Namjoon menarik lenganku dan bergegas pergi dari kelas. Aku masih menatapnya curiga. Jangan-jangan dia seorang peramal? Pembaca pikiran? Hiii

 **/**

 **NAMGA AREA**

 **/**

Namjoon tidak banyak bicara jika berada di luar kelas. Aku meliriknya. Ia sedang memasang earphone dengan gayanya cool. Astaga ternyata bocah ini bisa menjadi keren jika tidak bersama yang lain.

Namjoon tersenyum memperlihatkan dimplenya dan ia menyerahkan sebelah earphonenya padaku. Apa aku ketahuan memperhatikan tingkahnya?

"nih coba dengerin. Cocok untuk situasi sekarang,"

Aku meraih earphonenya dan memasangnya. Seketika lagu familiar terdengar di otakku. Seperti memori berjalan di depan mata, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana saat aku mendengarkan lagu ini.

 _ **Ah iya saat ibu dirawat...**_

Aku menatap bunga Cherry Blossom berjatuhan. Musim semi akan berakhir rupanya. Suasananya sangat mendukung dengan alunan lembut melodi ini.

"aku tak menyangka jika kamu juga penikmat musik," Suara Namjoon menyadarkanku. Aku menatapnya yang masih tersenyum.

"bahkan kamu tidak sadar kita sudah sampai di kantin,"

Aku menatap depan dan sedikit terkejut melihat kantin yang sudah di depan mata. Namjoon mengacak rambutku pelan. Aku terdiam saat tangannya masih berada di kepalaku. Aku mendengarkannya bergumam sesuatu sebelum ia berjalan menuju counter kantin.

"uhm, kamu mau makan apa nih?"

Aku masuk dan melihat menu yang tersedia. Hmm sepertinya nasi goreng kimchi enak di pagi hari ini.

"bibi, nasi goreng kimchi dua dan minumnya air putih dua,"

Lagi-lagi aku kaget. Hey hey jangan bilang jika Namjoon benar-benar peramal?!

"tenanglah Yoonji hahaha astaga wajahmu yang terkejut sangat lucu,"

Ini bukan saatnya tertawa! Aku bukannya takut, tapi kagum jika ia benar-benar seorang peramal. Ah aku ingin melihat masa depanku.

"tidak ada yang bisa meramal nasib apa yang akan kita dapatkan kedepannya," aku terdiam menatap Namjoon yang membawa baki berisi pesanan kami.

"bahkan jika sesaat lagi kamu akan terjatuhpun tidak ada yang tahu,"

Aku masih mengikutinya dari belakang dan tiba-tiba keseimbangan tubuhku hilang. Aku refleks berteriak karena lantai yang licin. Aku memejamkan mataku, namun tak merasakan sakit apapun pada tubuhku.

Aku mendongak dan menatap langsung wajah Namjoon dari dekat. Ia memeluk pinggangku. Astagaa dia sungguh hebat! Dia tahu jika aku akan terjatuh! Hebat hebat! Tak sadar pipiku merona karena bersemangat.

"aku bukan peramal Yoonji! Astagaa!" Namjoon menormalkan tubuhku. Ia menyentil dahiku gemas dan memilih bangku untuk makan.

"aku tidak percaya! Kamu pasti peramal kan! Ayo katakan apa masa depanku!"

"aku bukan peramal!"

"kamu iya!"

"astaga!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"siapa yang bilang kalau kelas kita tidak dapat dispensasi hah?"

Aku berteriak kesal pada Namjoon. Sialan, si ketua kelas itu. Katanya kelas kita tidak dapat dispensasi nyatanya sekarang aku dan Namjoon kena hukuman saat ketahuan guru BK mampir di kantin.

Dan yang paling buruknya, hukumanku menyusun buku-buku di perpustakaan! Astaga di umurku yang 18 tahun ini aku sama sekali belum pernah masuk ke perpustakaan! Tapi setidaknya aku bisa bernapas lega daripada Namjoon yang disuruh memindahkan meja-kursi dari lantai satu ke lantai lima, tanpa menggunakan lift. Aih aku jadi kasihan kepadanya.

"um.. Yoonji aku duluan yaa!" aku mengangguk, ia mengantarkanku sapai di depan perpustakaan, soalnya aku sudah bilang kepadanya aku belum tahu kenal betul sekolah ini.

Aku mengintip ke dalam. Suasana sepi dengan bau buku-buku lama tercium di hidungku. Sialan aku mau muntah. Dengan cepat aku masuk dan sesuai instruksi guru botak tadi aku disuruh menempatkan buku-buku lama ke nomor rak yang benar. Heol.

"lho Yoonji?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung yang menggunakan kacamata bulat. Aku melirik di meja depannya. Astaga anak pintar! Tumpukan buku-buku ada di depannya.

 **/**

 **TAEGI AREA**

 **/**

"sedang apa disini?" Taehyung menghampiriku, ia melepas kacamatanya dengan gaya yang cool. Duh aku kalah keren sepertinya.

"aku kena hukuman guru botak," Taehyung mengernyit.

"guru botak?"

"iya guru botak, sepertinya guru BK,"

"BWAHAHAHA dia bukan guru Yoonji! Dia ayahnya Namjoon!"

"apa?!"

Taehyung masih tertawa dan menghampiriku. Ia mengambil dua buku dan mencari rak yang benar untuk buku itu.

"ayahnya Namjoon bekerja disini, tapi sebagai wakil kepala sekolah,"

"what!"

Serius aku melongo. Sialan tadi adalah wakil kepala sekolah. Kenapa si bongsor itu tidak memberitahuku!

"sudah sudah, sini aku bantu merapikan bukunya,"

Aku mengangguk dan mengambil buku-bukunya di lenganku. Taehyung bilang, huruf di depan adalah nama raknya dan nomor di belakangnya adalah nomor barisan rak. Dia hapal sekali untuk masalah buku-buku disini.

"dan kamu Taehyung, sedang apa disini?"

"hmm hanya membaca buku. Guru Kim tidak mengajar hari ini,"

"kenapa?"

"kata Jimin, Guru Kim sedang cuti sakit,"

Aku hanya bergumam dan fokus melihat nama dan nomor rak. Sialan tulisannya kecil sekali aku tidak keliatan apa itu.

 **Brukk!**

Bodohnya! Aku terjatuh dan buku-bukunya tersebar. Aku berharap tidak ada halaman yang terlepas. Sebentar, kenapa lantainya jadi empuk begini.

"duh duh, Yoonji ternyata kamu ringan sekali ya!"

Aku tersentak kaget dan menatap wajah Taehyung yang berada persis di hadapanku. Astaga aku menimpa tubuhnya.

"wuaah maaf maaf!"

Aku mencoba berdiri namun tangannya malah mendorongku kembali untuk jatuh di pelukannya. Heol kenapa ini anak.

"sebentar saja,"

Aku dapat mendengarkan detak jantungnya berdetak cepat. Hei hei jangan bilang anak ini...

"Taehyung, kamu punya penyakit jantung?"

"apa?"

Aku mendongak menatap wajahnya.

"jantungmu berdetak cepat! Gawat itu bisa-bisa kamu kena serangan jantung!"

Taehyung berkedip lama. Sepertinya memproses ucapanku.

"BWAHAHAHAHA astaga Yoonji! Kamu kok lucu sekali sih!"

Taehyung menyubit pipiku keras-keras. Duh ya anak ini harus di ajari sopan santun! Aku cowok yang punya umur lebih tua daripada mereka! Umurku sudah dua puluh tahun! Sialan semua gegara misi ini.

"lepaskaaan,"

Aku beranjak duduk sambil mengusap pipiku yang panas. Gila tangannya terbuat dari besi atau apa? Cubitannya sakit sekali.

"sudah sudah, ayo lanjut menata buku ini. Sepertinya kamu alergi pada perpustakaan ya! Hahaha,"

Aku mendengus dan mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan dan kembali menatanya di rak. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara bel istirahat terdengar. Wow aku sudah melewatkan dua jam pelajaran! Hebat.

Dengan bantuan Taehyung, semua buku sudah tertata kembali. Aku segara pamit agar cepat-cepat pergi dari neraka ini. Aku tak'kan mau kembali ke perpustakan lagi! Enak sekali hukuman Namjoon! Lain kali aku akan meminta memindahkan meja saja daripada harus di perpustakaan!

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Aku berjalan lesu kembali ke kelas. Namun saat di menuju pertigaan lorong, seseorang menarik lenganku dan otomatis aku jatuh ke pelukannya. Aku mendongak kesal sambil mendorong tubuhnya.

"Ya! Beraninya kau- Jimin?"

"hai! Aku sudah janji untuk mengajakmu berkeliling kan?"

"iya tapi aku lapar bodoh,"

Nasi goreng yang tadi aku makan menguap saat di perpustakaan tadi. Hei, begini-begini porsi makananku banyak dan terjamin.

"hmm baiklah, kita ke kantin dahulu sebelum aku mengajakmu berkeliling!"

 **/**

 **MINYOON AREA**

 **/**

Jimin menarik tanganku kembali menuju kantin. Aku diam saja saat tanganku di pegang olehnya. Tak sengaja mataku melirik ke lorong kiri dan seketika mataku membesar karena pula jemariku meremas tangan Jimin dan aku beringsut mendekat padanya. Sialan, kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul?

Aku berjengit kaget saat tangan mengelus rambutku dan aku melirik Jimin yang melakukannya sambil pipinya bersemu. Kenapa dengan bocah ini?

"apa?"

"apa?"

"kau kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa~"

Aku bergumam dan melirik sekilas lorong tadi, melihat apa orang itu masih disana atau tidak. Namun yang kulihat hanya lorong kosong tanpa seseorang yang berdiri disana. Sialan aku takut sekarang.

"oh hai guru Song!"

Aku menoleh kedepan dan badanku membeku. Orang ini... sialan ia ternyata menjadi guru disini. Aku semakin mendekat ke arah Jimin dan hampir seperti memberinya _back hug_ dengan kedua tanganku yang memeluk lengannya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia melihat wajahku terlebih dulu. Aku masih belum siap sepenuhnya.

"hai Jimini! Dia murid baru?"

Jimin menoleh dan mengelus kepalaku. Ia mengangguk. Aku semakin menempelkan mukaku ke punggungnya. Tidak tidak dia belum boleh melihat wajahku.

"hmm dia malu?"

"hahaha sepertinya sih, maklum pak banyak cowok ganteng kan disini?"

"aigo aigo sepertinya hm,"

Aku tak berkata apapun selagi Jimin masih bercakap dengannya. Kulihat Jimin dekat dengan orang ini. Ada hubungan apa dia?

"baiklah, kami harus pergi ke kantin! Sampai jumpa!"

"iyaa, nikmati waktu kalian!"

Aku menunduk dan tetap menempel pada Jimin selagi kami berjalan ke kantin. Saat dirasa pandangan orang itu sudah terputus, aku menjauh dari tubuh Jimin dan kembali memeriksa keadaan sekitar.

"Yoonji?"

"hm?"

"maaf berkata lancang tapi..."

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis pula aku berhenti berjalan. Wajahnya memerah dan pandangannya ke arah lain. Bocah ini kenapa lagi?

"apaan?"

Jimin mendengus dan menyeringai sambil mendekatkan badannya ke arahku. Hoi mau apa dia?

"dadamu... datar ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa?"

"dadamu..."

Pandangan Jimin turun ke arah dadaku. Aku ikutan melihat, memangnya kenapa berdada datar? Sialan!

"memangnya kenapa dengan dada datar hah?!" aliasnya aku tak ingin menggunakan sumpalan dada, risih sekali saat memakainya!

"pfft lucu saja, aku pertama kalinya melihat perempuan berdada datar! Hehe tapi tak masalah asalkan itu Yoonji,"

Jimin menarik tanganku untuk bergegas ke kantin. Mood makanku sudah hilang gegara orang tadi. Tapi aku merasakan jika perutku keroncongan. Huwaaaa

Aku menunggu pesanan makanan dari Jimin, yang tentu saja berbeda saat dengan Namjoon tadi, aku bersidekap sambil memikirkan rencanaku selanjutnya. Tak mungkin aku gegabah apalagi keadaan yang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku.

Orang itu.. dia benar-benar tidak punya muka! Sialan sepertinya aku akan menjalankan rencana B jika dia mengajar di kelasku. Tapi menurut informan dia tak mengajarkan kelas khusus. Tapi dengan begitu aku tidak tahu aktivitasnya kan? Argh!

"hei hei, jangan mengusak rambutmu, Yoonji! Nanti berantakan!"

Jimin menaruh nampannya di depanku. Ia mengelus rambutku dan tetap tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya.

"ayoo dimakan dulu! Isi energi sebelum aku mengajakmu berkeliling!"

"gak makan?"

Aku mengambil pesananku, semangkuk mi udon dan sepiring dumpling, sedangkan Jimin hanya memesan secangkir kopi. Jimin menggeleng sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"sudah tadi saat dirumah. Aku pesan kopi soalnya tadi malam sehabis begadang,"

Siapa yang tanya juga. Aku tak menyahuti dan fokus makan mi. Astaga makanan di kantin ini tidak ada yang mengecewakan! Sepertinya aku akan lebih sering mampir di kantin daripada di kelas nantinya.

Mungkin bagi Jimin melihat orang makan adalah sesuatu yang sopan. Lihatlah! Ia malah menatapku yang sedang makan! Aku menatapnya tajam sambil menyeruput mi dengan tatapan –fokus-yang-lain-atau-kubunuh-kau- tapi ia masih tetap seperti itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"astaga Yoonji, kenapa ada orang yang begitu cantik sepertimu," Jimin bergumam, aku cuek. "aku benar-benar tak masalah jika kamu seorang berdada triplek tapi kamu secantik ini," aku mendelik kearahnya dan cepat-cepat menelan mi.

"sialan bisa tidak sih bicara lain?!"

Jimin mendekat dan menjulurkan tangannya. Aku mundur, mengantisipasi gerakannya.

"sst, ada noda di pipimu,"

Katanya di pipi, tapi jempolnya ada di sudut bibirku. Aku menatapnya datar dan memegang tangannya untuk ku singkirkan.

"bi! Pesan mi dingin jumbo satu ya!" Aku menatap orang yang ada di belakang Jimin. Sialan! Kenapa orang itu ada disini lagi?!

aku menggenggam jemari Jimin dan menunduk. Ah pasti Jimin menganggapku aneh kan ya? Sialan aku tak bisa terus-terus berdiam diri seperti ini. Rencana B harus segera di laksanakan.

"ada apa Yoonji?"

"sebaiknya kita segara berkeliling. Y-ya ayo tunjukan isi sekolah kepadaku," hari ini lebih baik menghindar dan mengamati orang itu diam-diam. Jimin meremas jemariku dan menarikku berdiri.

"oke! Ayo!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Park sialan! Aku tak tahu jika sekolah ini begitu besar dan dia benar-benar menunjukkan semuanya! Kakiku nyeri sekali dan sekarang aku berada di UKS untuk istirahat tidur. Untungnya UKS selorong dengan kelasku jadi tak perlu berkeliling sekolah lagi.

"bu, ijin tidur ya!"

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap samping. Aku melihat Hoseok masuk dengan senyuman cerah. Si aneh datang dari kelas.

"lho Yoonji! Sakit?"

Aku menggeleng dan kembali merebahkan tubuhku. Kakiku terasa pegal sekali. Aku yang akan memejamkan mata tak jadi saat mendengar suara kursi yang di seret menuju ranjangku. Aku melirik Hoseok yang masih dengan senyuman cerahnya menuju ke arahku.

"aku tidak perlu di tunggui,"

"tapi kamu sakit! Saat mawar sakit, kita perlu dengan sepenuh hati merawatnya agar sehat kembali!"

Terserah terserah! Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia memangilku dengan mawar. Heol.

"sakit apa? Demam?" tangan Hoseok menyentuh dahiku. Ia kemudian menjerit kecil.

"kamu demam! Tunggu aku ambilkan kompres!"

Aku mengerang sambil meraih tangannya. Aku tidak panas, hanya kecapekan setelah di ajak keliling sekolah luar binasa ini oleh si brengsek Park.

"tak perlu. Duduklah dan diam,"

Hoseok menurut dan dia kembali duduk di sampingku. Tangannya memegang tanganku, sialan jika kantuk ini tidak menyerang aku sudah menghempaskan tangannya yang—

"imutnyaa~"

 **/**

 **YOONSEOK AREA**

 **/**

 _ **Author pov**_

Hoseok memandang kagum wajah tenang Yoonji. Ia masih memegang tangan Yoonji yang lemas dan meremasnya. Selama hidupnya ia tak pernah melihat perempuan yang semurni dan seimut Yoonji.

"dadaku terasa sakit tapi menyenangkan. Bagaikan drum yang di pukul banyak kali, jantungku berdetak kencang hanya dengan melihat wajah polosmu yang tertidur. Kenapa? Apa yang salah? Apa yang tidak aku mengerti?"

Hoseok bermonolog sendiri. Ia masih memandang kagum Yoonji. Ia menaruh tangan Yoonji dan beranjak mengambil kompres dan menaruhnya di dahi Yoonji.

"kamu bilang tidak sakit, tapi mukamu bersemu merah seperti buah delima yang baru saja matang. Lucu,"

"Jung Hoseok, kamu jadi tidur atau tidak?" Hoseok menoleh ke guru penjaga UKS lalu menggeleng pelan.

"tidak, aku tidak tidur di kasur. Aku akan tidur di samping Yoonji, menemaninya ke alam mimpi,"

Dan guru UKS hanya memutarkan matanya bosan dengan kata-kata puitis Hoseok yang entah kenapa sangat sering di ucapkannya.

"heol, tidak kaget jika dia menjuarai lomba bahasa dan terbaik di kelas bahasa,"

...

...

...

Yoonji terbangun saat mendengar bunyi bel istirahat kedua. Membuka matanya dan kaget melihat Hoseok yang tertidur di kursi dengan kepalanya tiduran di ranjang dan tangannya memegang tangannya.

"ya Hoseok bangun!"

Yoonji menggoyangkan tubuh Hoseok untuk membangunkannya. Tapi naas, Hoseok itu sulit untuk di bangunkan. Yoonji mendengus kesal. Perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi tanda perlu diisi tapi sial baginya tangannya masih di genggam oleh pemuda Jung ini.

"lho Yoonji perutmu bunyi ya?"

"hah?"

"kok tiba-tiba bangun?!"

Hoseok merenggangkan tubuhnya dan kembali tersenyum menatap Yoonji.

"aku mendengar bunyi perutmu makanya aku terbangun,"

"apa? Omong kosong! Pfft"

Yoonji menahan tawanya yang akan meledak. Konyol sekali, mana ada bunyi perut akan membangunkan seseorang!

"sudah tidak panas?"

Hoseok berdiri dan mencabut plester anti panas di dahi Yoonji. Kemudian ia memeriksa panasnya. Dengan cara menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Yoonji.

"hmm sudah tidak panas!"

Hoseok tertawa senang sedangkan Yoonji menatapnya datar.

"Hoseok,"

"iya Yoonji?"

"bersihkan dulu ilermu ih!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Akhirnya sekolah telah berakhir meskipun dengan beberapa kericuhan di kelas dan Yoonji merasa bad mood sekali. Saat akan menuju pintu gerbang, Seokjin memanggil Yoonji untuk pulang bersama.

 _ **BACK YOONJI POOV**_

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Seokjin berlari mengejarku. Aku menungguinya dan memeriksa jam tanganku. Seharusnya supirku sudah datang menjemput.

"aku ikut ke rumahmu dong!"

"hah? Untuk apa?"

"ceritakan semua yang kamu alami! Dan kenapa harus berubah menjadi cewek?"

Aku menutup mulut Seokjin. Itulah salah satu alasankenapa aku tidak memberitahu Seokjin aku punya misi rahasia.

"tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa!"

Seokjin mengangguk semangat. Aku hanya menghela napasku, dan mengangguk menyetujui jika ia akan ikut ke rumahku.

"Tuan Min Yoongi, mobil sudah datang,"

Aku menarik Seokjin untuk bergegas pergi dari sana karena demi apa aku melihat orang itu melihatku dari jauh.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Seokjin."

"apa?"

"siapa yang cocok menjadi kekasihku?"

"hmm menurutku sih dia,"

"dia?"

"si..."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

 **Maafkan Adora yang lama updatenya *bow deep***

 **Harap maklum sudah kelas akhir dan sibuk ujian dan ambil nilai buat kelulusan *ketawa garing, sekarat karena sekolah***

 **So gimana? Mau sama siapa tuh si Yoonji kekeke**

 **Ayoo kasih saran si Yoonji enaknya sama siapa buat jalanin plan B nya dia**

 **Nb : Adora tidak memihak ya, jadi akan di ambil couple yang paling banyak di minta di chap berikutnya**

 **Nbb : Adora minta maaf kalau ada typo, ini ngebut buat nyelesaiin part akhir**

 **Nbbb : chap berikutnya akan di terangkan apa plan B nya Yoonji dan kenapa dia harus sembunyiin identitasnya**

 **-Mari berteman!-**

 **Line : shaf_ai**

 **IG : shf_fira**

 **TTD : ADORA-CB**


End file.
